Rebuilding the Foundation Of Love
by baybee.wolf
Summary: They say 3rd times a charm, but will it be so for Syaoran? When he lost Sakura a 2nd time, he thinks he'll never love again. But when a new maid catches his attention, his world is shattered when he finds out it's none other then Sakura. Full Summary Insi


**Summary: They say third times a charm, but will it be so for Syaoran? When he loses Sakura two times prior, he thinks he'll never love again. But when a new maid catches his attention, his world is shattered when he finds out it's none other then Sakura. With no memory of her life, she becomes a lost young woman. Will syaoran be able to win her heart over? or will their love be blown away by the cruel twisted winds of fate...**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CCS characters, CLAMP does getting pelted by tomatoess (audience: BOOOOO ON WITH THE STORY) okay okay... ON WITH THE STORYYY

**Prologue**

**.: Syaoran's Office :.**

The thrashing winds and crashing thunders and ceaseless sheets of rain swept across Hong Kong, capturing it within the sullen fury of the storm. A pair of amber eyes studied the tempest with growing annoyance. "How can anyone work with such disturbances going on?" Syaoran growled with loathing at the storm. Knowing that it wouldn't get any better, he neatly put his work back into the folder before closing his eyes and putting his head into his hands. As soon as that deed was done, unvollantarily, a pair of shining emerald eyes appeared in his mind. Growling with frustration Syaoran thought 'what the hell is wrong with me...? why can't i forget her.. it's already been 3 years since i've seen her...and last time we all know how well it turned out..', his thoughts dripping with bitterness 

-+FLASHBACK+- 

"Sakura.. you alright?" Syaoran looked at the emerald eyed beauty before him, eyes travelling over her porclain skin to where her eyes layed troubled and hurt beneath the content and cheerful mask. The two of them were alone at King Penguin Park, though the mood was far from cheerful. "Of course Syaoran, why wouldn't i be?" Though she seemed happy to anyone who would have seen her, Syaoran definately heard the edge in her voice proving the pain and hatred portrayed in her emerald pools. "Please Sakura, i've already appoligized countless times! What more do you want me to do? You want me to go to the highest building and scream to the world 'I screwed up! i asked the one girl i loved with all my heart to marry me, and the next day an engagement i long thought was over comes back to bite me in the ass and now i cant marry the only girl i've had in my heart and the only one i ever will?'" Syaoran threw his hands up and growled in frustration, but his head instantly snapped to look at Sakura, who had trails of glimmering tears flowing from her eyes. He was taken aback by the emotions coursing through those eyes.. the ones dat once held love and admiration... happyness and joy... the very ones that held him helpless when they gave him puppy dog eyes... those very eyes now filled with bitter tears, pain.. hurt... but most of all... hatred...?

"I'm through with your lies Syaoran." Sakura looked over to see him looking at her with confusion, before letting out a remorseful laugh. "Don't you do that "i have no f'ing idea as to what you're talking about" look at me!" Sakura glared at the man who she thought once loved her. "First time around... when you broke my heart by running off to China when i needed you most... i forgave you! You have ANY idea how much i needed you? GAWD! my mom died... tomoyo moved away... i had to turn the Clow cards into Sakura cards! a/n. lets pretend he was never dere to help her ;) i wanted so badly for you to come back... but NO you never did. Not a letter or a email... nothing to show that you even cared for me. When you came back, i was soooo happy that i forgot all about how mean, cold and inconsiderate you can be and flung myself into this relationship. Look at where my rashness got me! now here i am, finding out ONE DAY after you PROPOSED to me that you take it back because your mom has some BITCH in Hong Kong just WAITING to marry you and use up your gawd damn money. DONT EVEN TRY DENYING THE FACT YOU KNEW! i bet this bitch probably looks sooooo much better then me and can please o-so-mightly LI sooo much better then i can! she's probably some spoiled rich whore whos squealing at the thought of rolling around in even MORE money! You know what? You've given me enough heartache to last me FOREVER! i don't NEED this anymore... i don't ever want to see your despicable face EVER AGAIN!" With that Sakura took off the engagement ring that Syaoran gave her and threw it at him. With that she spun on her heels and ran off... Syaoran not even bothering to follow. 

'Mother... what have you done?' Syaoran felt like an axe was protruding from his heart.. and that was lighting putting it... he looked down at the ring... and the stotic mask he long thought he had mastered came crashing down... as he sat of the swing at Penguin park... mourning over the love he'd never get...

-+END FLASHBACK+-

A knock on the door made Syaoran snap out of his reminising, and he winced at the memory played out in his mind a few seconds ago, before sighing and saying "Come in" As Syaoran busied himself with files, he felt a pair of silent eyes surveying him closely. "Hiiragizawa, i have no time to play your petty mind games" Syaoran snapped before resuming his dreadful job of working out the Li Clan's plans for the future, blah blah blah etc.etc.etc. "My my, my cute little decendant (glare from Syaoran) no need to be so uptight." Eriol Hiiragizawa stood leaning against Syaoran's doorframe, chuckling slightly. "Don't interupt me" he added, smirking as he saw Syaorans mouth snap back shut. Eriol lightened up and said quietly "It doesn't take a fool to see you're thinking about her..." "What do you know? you have no clue how it feels to be me, but yes i am thinking about her but so what? she probably moved on in life anyways... Love never lasts..." Syaoran growled lightly as Eriol stood up and walked over to the window to look out at the dreary sight of the city, bathed in the waters of the storm.

Eriol studied his best friend, and although his facial features didn't show it, it was clear in his eyes that he worried. ' Syaoran has become his old self again since he left Japan 3 years ago... back to being emotionless and cold...' "sigh Syaoran... you know as well as i do that when you left,Sakura i left Tomoyo" Eriol stated the fact in a bear whisper, but it was loud enough to reach Syaorans ears... and also loud enough for him to regret saying that. Eriol countinued, either unaware of Syaoran's guilt or not bothering to think anything of it. "God i loved her more then anything, but Syaoran, you're wrong... Love can last forever.. thats what i found out when i meet Tomoyo. I know you've seen the change in me, heck i've recognized it myself. But i like the change, it's something that comes from love... and whether you want to believe it or not.. you still love Sakura.. and only a fool would think otherwise." With a glance at Syaoran, Eriol could see that his words had the desired impact. With that, he walked out of Syaoran's office, closing the door softly behind him... leaving his best friend to brode in silence over what he had said. 

**.: Yelen's Office :.**

"Come in Hiiragizawa." Yelen Li called as she felt his aura coming nearer. She nodded at her two maids who bowed slightly before leaving the room. Turning around she looked at where Eriol had made himself comfortable in a leather chair and smiled. "How's my son doing?" Yelen asked the question, even though she was quite sure of the answer, and although Eriol knew that too, he told his 'aunt' anyways "It's no lie that he still loves Sakura, i can see it in his eyes. Now tell me about this "plan" of yours." His face was slightly doubtful of what was going to happen, butYelen gave him a reassuring smile. "I hate taking advantage of Sakura's predicament like this (Eriol nods) but it's for their own good. I had Tomoyo-san (Eriol perked up at this) check up with the doctor, and he said that although Sakura-san has a serious case of amnesia that shouldn't have affected one so young, there is still a chance to cure her and bring her memories back." Yelen looked over at the man she'd taken to treating like a nephew, and he nodded in understanding and gestured for her to countinue.

"She needs someone who was closest to her, someone who shared the most joy and the most sadness with, and although she recognizes Tomoyo, she's unable to regain any memories. That's when Tomoyo thought of Syaoran and although she's still mad at him for what he... no.. for what i did, she's taken her friends live to heart and forgiven us. She's going to bring Sakura over to Hong Kong and Sakura is going to be a maid." Yelen noticed the look of surprise on Eriols face, but he quickly composed himself.

Yelen inwardly smiled...'you and Syaoran are so alike in ways you don't even notice...' Then she countined. "you see Tomoyo doesn't want Syaoran to know we're in this, and she wants the two of them to figure things out. She's already convinced Sakura not to speak of her in front of her new "Master Li" and she is to be a maid in our services because Tomoyo is "supposedly" going on a trip where Sakura would no doubt be shunned. so Sakura readily agreed, not wanting to upset Tomoyo, because after all, Tomoyo's the only person who she remembers, other then her mother. now your job along with mine is to somehow get the two to meet while on our property, and it'll then become our job to have them keep meeting. I just hope my son doesn't blow his last oppertunity" 

Eriol nodded at this and he stood up. "Well i have to go to the office now, but i'll talk to you later Aunt Yelen." With a faint smile Eriol turned and headed to the door. "o and Eriol.." "yeah?" "You're lucky to have someone like Tomoyo to love." Yelen Li smiled as his voice drifted back to where she was. "I know Yelen... i know"

**.: Airport, going on plane To Hong Kong :.**

"Hurry up Sakura-chan! we haven't a minute to lose! you don't want to miss your job now do you?" Tomoyo impatiently gestured to the girl beside her, but she couldn't help but smile. 'Sakura-chan is so kawaii! but it's so sad that she has amnesia...' Tomoyo's smile faded abit, but it regained brightness as she saw her friends reaction.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened and she shook her head. "No no no.. i wouldn't like that at all. come Tomoyo-san lets hurry up then" Sakura's bright smile made Tomoyo laugh lightly and the two girls hurried to the gate "LAST CALL FOR PASSENGERS OF PLANE 283 DEPARTING FOR HONG KONG" Quickly the girls showed their tickets and boarded the plane. "Phew i thought we would miss the plane!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she and Sakura took their seats. She studied her friend. who had suddenly lasped into another one of her silent trances. On the outside, Sakura Kinamoto seemed like any other 25-year-old girl. With shimmering auburn locks softly cascading down to mid back, a white peasent skirt that went down to grace the floor with a pink fitted tank top and pink sneakers, she might seem to be a girl without a worry in the world. 'But i know her better then that.' Tomoyo thought as she glanced at her best friends eyes, so filled with pain and sorrow. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking 'Syaoran, you better take this oppertunity we've shoved in your face and win her back...' With sudden fury, Tomoyo's eyes snapped open and glared at the seat in front of her. 'Because if you break her heart again... i'll make you regret it if it's the last thing i do.'

"Ummm.. Tomoyo-san, are you mad at the seat...?" Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh at her friend's innocent comment 'If only you knew what i was mad at...' Shaking her head (and getting an odd look from Sakura) she smiled. "nono silly, i was just thinking..." She laughed lightly and looked her friend in the eye. A slight frown graced Tomoyo's lips as she noticed that her friend's eyes held a worried look that wasn't their before. "Saku dear, whats wrong?" "Hmm...? oh... it's nothing really." Tomoyo smiled and giggled lightly "you're SUCH a bad liar Sakura! i can see in your eyes you're worried over something, so i'm not going to stop bugging you till you tell me."

Sakura looked at her friend's attempt to put her hands on her hips and laughed."you're right" Sakura said with a warm smile. "sigh i'm just worried about what Master Li will be like... what if he abuses mee?" Sakura gasped and started wringing her hands. "Or what if he hates me and fires me? Or what if... what if..." Tomoyo laughed at her friend's expression. "You want me to tell you how he is?" Sakura looked dumbly at Tomoyo and blinked a few times. "Sure" she said smiling. "Well... many people, if not all, think's he's a self concieted jerk who's arrogant, mean, cold, harsh, loveless, stotic, inhuman, and many think he's an asshole." Sakura paled extremely at this, but tomoyo just smiled. "Tomoyo-san, why must you smile when it's obvious i'm more then unhappy about this arrogant jerk?" Sakura asked with an irratated look on her face. Tomoyo just countinued as if her friend never interrupted her. "But i had... i had a very close friend.. actually we were best friends.. and my friend and Li fell in love." Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean you know this master Li?" "Yes Sakura, now please let me finish" Sakura nodded with a slight flush tinting her pale face, and Tomoyo smiled and countinued talking. "They were the most kawaii couple, and they wouldn't go anywhere without the other. They were so sweet and we were all sure that those two hopeless romantics would fall in love and marry." "So did they?" Tomoyo's eye's hardened, but seeeing the frightened expression on Sakura's face, she said softly. "No.. they never got married, but many are sure that although they no longer see each other... one day... jus one day, maybe they'd come back together and love each other with the passion that they once did..." Tomoyo looked at Sakura and smiled softly, though it was obvious that Tomoyo was upset over the story. Sakura quickly appoligized for bringing up the topic, but Tomoyo shook her head and assured her it was alright. Noticing everyone else on the plane had already taken a nap as they passed through the star speckled sky towards Hong Kong, the two girls settled down and did the same. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "So tragic.. i wonder what happened..." she murmered, but soon fatigue came over the young women, and she slipped into a peaceful sleep. Tomoyo looked over her friend's delicate features, then peared out the window of the plane, starring out into the diamond shower in the sky. 'If only you remember Syaoran... then maybe our hopes will come true.' With that thought, she too fell to the grasp of sleep. As silence fell over the plane full of passengers, none heard the quiet whisper of a beautiful young woman that floated across the plane like a whispering of magic..."I love you Xiao Liang..."

**Baybee Wolf: AHHHHH i noeee i noeee BITE ME such a SHORT chapter... prologue actually but STILL! i'm sorry hehe buh hoped yhu liked da prologue to my FIRST ficcy here i hafent had a lot of time yet... and i KNOW it's really short buh pweaseeee review hopes yhu like my uh... REALLY SHORT begginning, buh i PROMISE i'll make it up to everyoneee i hope...XD lolz, if anyone reads my story anywayss! D haha o vllz, R&R everybodyyyyyy**


End file.
